


riddle me this, riddle me that—

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Why is an island like the letter T?"Magnus sipped on the lemonade in his hand, "Because...", he paused and sipped again, "Because...





	riddle me this, riddle me that—

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

a life's worth of wishes was granted.

.

.

.

"Why is an island like the letter T?"

Magnus sipped on the lemonade in his hand, "Because...", he paused and sipped again, "It wanted to see S skinny dip".

Alec did laugh. "No. Because they're both in the middle of water".

"Close enough".

"No, you weren't".

"Then ask me an easier one".

"Okay, how many seconds are there in a year?"

It's a Sunday in the afternoon.

Magnus had clicked his fingers and did his abracadabra hand dance thing and then BAM! a blow up swimming pool the length of Alec's legs and the width of Magnus's shoulders appeared out on the balcony. They sat in it wearing sunblock, matching swim trunks and shades.

Magnus sipped on his lemonade again, "Twelve—January 2nd, February 2nd, March 2nd, May 2nd..."

"You forgot April 2nd", Alec laughed, tilting his head back and finishing Magnus's drink. "Okay, one more—"

"You said that 5 or 6 times ago".

Alec laughed and flipped through the book of riddles he was reading from.

"Okay, but last one for real - why was the chef embarrassed?"

It wasn't that Magnus was bored. On the contrary, he loved when Alec's silly part came out - it felt like a rare treat that only he was allowed and privileged to witness. So resting his chin on top of Alec's head while scooping water in his hands and pouring over Alec's chest he answered, "He used your secret stew recipe".

Alec laughed out loud and pinched him on his legs, "Will you ever let me live that down?" he asked, splashing water behind him and drenching Magnus's hair.

Magnus was in stitches of laughter trying to dodge. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So what's the answer?"

"Because he saw the salad dressing".

"Oh goodness", Magnus laughed, "That's so bad. You should've used my answer".

But when Alec pinched him on his nipples in retaliation, Magnus put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I take it back. And to make it up to you, you get to ask me another riddle".

Alec seemed pleased, a smile wide and pretty on his lips, "Really?"

"Yes, really".

"OK this one is really funny".

"Go ahead. I'm all yours", Magnus answered, his smile anticipating.

Alec cleared his throat, "Two fish are in a tank. What does one say to the other?"

Magnus hummed in ponder, his chin buried again in Alec's hair, his feet wrapped around Alec's own. "Do you think we're for dinner?"

"No".

"Which one of us do you think is a better swimmer?"

"No".

"What kind of fish are you?"

Alec chuckled, "No". 

"Then what?"

"Do you know how to drive this thing?", Alec answered with a laugh, his eyes the colour of the unencumbered innocence of a child. "They're in a tank, Magnus. A tank. Don't you get it?", he asked, still a ball of excitement that gave wings and lightheartedness to Magnus's soul.

"Alexander, kiss me".

"What's this all about?" but he leaned up and kissed him anyway.

"Nothing. I just suddenly wanted to lick your eyeballs".

Alec giggled. "And I don't know why I just perfectly pictured that".

"Because you're just as weird", Magnus replied, returning his chin to the top of Alec's head. "Okay here's one for you—", Magnus cleared his throat, "Who loves you today and always?"

And Alec laughed and kissed him again.

"Easy. Magnus Lightwood-Bane".

\---

Magnus x Alec


End file.
